This game of Truth's
by DrakeFlameSire
Summary: Al's toll was worse. Why was that? GamerEd! No pairing planned, but who knows. This is my first story, so if that turns you off I understand. Rated for violence and swearing
1. A surprising premise

**AN: This is my first story, although I have read my fair share of stories in 5 years I have been on here. I noticed that there was a suspicious lack of Gamer!Ed, and a lack of Ed centric stories in general. And what was was usually RoyEd!, which while enjoyable, isn't really something i like to read. Big props to Imjusttryingtofindmyway (u/5380086) for making stories enjoyable enough to make me want to read more and inspiring me to write in the same genre. The first line is stolen right from the wiki, and probably the show/translated version of the manga.**

* * *

" _ **Who am I? One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you.**_ _"_

Edward thought about that for a minute. While implausible, he somehow didn't doubt the figure he could barely make out against the white void they seemed to be standing in. Well, he was standing, God/truth/whatever-it-wanted-to-call-itself seemed to be in a kind of half crouch with this ridiculously fake smile on its face. Despite being perfectly white, or maybe transparent, with black fog surrounding him just enough to make out a body shape, his overly large teeth were clear as day. Despite its lack of eyes, or maybe because of it, Ed felt its gaze piercing its way deep into his soul.

Ed shook himself out of his thoughts. There were more importing things to worry about than the figure in front of him. "Where is Al?"

" _ **Hmm? Oh, your brother. He is just behind you,"**_ Truth started.

Edward turned, his brothers name on his lips, only to be struck dumb by the sheer size of the doors looming behind him. About 5 meters tall, completely dwarfing his 140 centimeters, they were polished black stone containing a relief what Ed thought to be the tree of life from one of Al's dad's books. _Not mine, not anymore._ In a daze he walked to the door, resting his hand on the house sized marble floating about twenty centimeters off the floor. At his touch the doors swung open to reveal an expanse of unfathomable blackness. It wasn't just black, it was the absence of all visual stimulation. If it weren't for the doors that he could barely perceive in the corner of his eye, Ed would have thought he was blind.

"He's in there? You're sure of that?"

" _ **He is in there. As is everything else"**_ God chuckled.

The small 11 year old boy then proceeded to shock God by doing what no others who came before him had ever done. He walked right in.

* * *

 **AN:Sorry for the cliffhanger, on my first story no less. This chapter was more to gauge interest than anything else. If you enjoyed this, hit me with a review saying so, because if no one is interested there isnt much point in writing it all down is there? This is going to be a gamer! story, so if you have any ideas for skills, or features let me know.** **The first line is stolen right from the wiki, and probably the show/translated version of the manga.**


	2. A trade

**AN:Here is the second chapter. There is a lot more of it, which is a good thing.**

 **In response to a review, there probably won't be a slash pairing, simply because I myself am not gay. Also, this sight is just chock full of RoyEd! and I wouldn't want to add to it. If there is any pairing, it wont get graphic, simply because I have tried writing smut, it was bad**

 **AN2: Changed the summary, cause i didn't like the last one**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Harry Potter. *murmurs from off screen* Turns out I don't even own Harry Potter, so is suing me even worth your time?**

* * *

As the gigantic doors opened Ed barely took notice of the hand like structures that reached for him, nor the eye that formed around him as he walked. He wasn't sure when he transitioned from walking to falling, but he must have. Falling headfirst into what surely could only be Mímir's Well, a stream of knowledge, surrounded by a double helix of time. In the pieces of film that composed the literal time stream, he saw many things. A blond woman with hair in an efficient bun facing away with a scarred back, showing a mangled array. A man with short black hair and exotic eyes focused intensely in the distance, mid snap. A familiar set of armor with a flamel on the left shoulder, standing tall against the darkness but empty on the inside. Hoenheim without glasses, something that struck Edward as odd, wearing all white. A leg, a sternum, a left hand, an eyeball, a right shoulder blade, and a silhouette. But he didn't see Alphonse, so he kept searching.

Had he had a weaker purpose, or a smaller IQ, the information might have been too that was extraneous was forgotten, anything relevant internalized. So absolute was the focus Ed put in his task that he didn't even notice himself dissolving atom by atom. Although Edward was hard headed at the best of times, and an immovable ball of pure stubbornness at the worst, even mountains must move eventually.

Hs

Edward appeared before Truth once more, the white almost blinding him after his dip in the darkness of the gate.

" **No! I was so close, I'm sure of it, i just need a few minutes more** ," he pleaded, reaching for the door. He stopped halfway, looking down at his arm,and twisting it back and forth for inspection. Instead of pinkish caucasian skin, he saw an arm of pure alabaster. Turning, he shouted at Truth " **YOU LIED TO ME"**

" _ **I did no such thing. Everything that gets traded for equivalency goes through that gate. And it looks to me like you have a whole new body. That is what you wanted right Mr Al-Chem-Est?"**_

As dark giggle escaped the Universe's mouth, Edward was focused on something over its head. A sign, hung as if by magic, exactly 9 centimeters over its head reading **[ &*#()$ The Truth]. **Before he got a chance to ask about it Truth gave a dismissive wave and Ed is standing in the study of his house.

HS

Ed should be panicking. He knew he should. The fact that he wasn't should have made it worse. Except it didn't. He couldn't see, but he knew what was in the room. He couldn't hear, but he knew what everything in the room sounded like. There was no one in the room. No one living anyway. There was a corpse in the center, but it wasn't his mother. ' _That's distressing. So this was for nothing then?'_ He wanted to get angry, but there wasn't time for that. He walked over to a familiar armor in the corner in a half-trance. Still in the trance he clapped and put both hands on the intricate 220 centimeter full plate. ' _A modified body for a modified body. That's equivalent surely?_ ' As Edward drew upon the full force of his transmutation prowess he noticed the white flaking off of his body to reveal flesh underneath with the exception of his right arm and left leg . When the last piece fell off a beige box appeared in front of him.

 _ **Are you sure you wish to trade 1.793e87 levels for human transmutation?**_

 _ **Yes**_ _**No**_

Edward clicked yes, because whatever that is, its less important than Al. Upon clicking edwards right arm disappeared leaving a bleeding stump, the same with his left leg. This along with the most exhausting feeling in the world caused the poor boy to pass out in shock. As he fell over he heard _(how great it was to hear again)_ a shout of "Brother", and a flash of red was the last thing he saw.

* * *

 **AN: I know the double cliffhanger is a dick move, but if I didn't, there wouldn't be a chapter right now. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and what can be fixed. And yes, that is lower than Truth's level. And yes Truth has a level.**


End file.
